vida en el campo
by konaahcullen
Summary: Carlisle ya se harto de las cuentas de Alice y decide por su bien mandarla a un lugar lejos de la civilización para que aprenda lo que significa ahorrar. Mal summary
1. prefacio

Vida en el campo.

SUMMARY: Carlisle ya se arto de las cuentas de Alice y decide por su bien mandarla a un lugar lejos de la civilización para que aprenda lo que significa ahorrar. Mal summary

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a stephanie meyer, yo solamente soy la creadora de la historia

Capitulo 1: prefacio.

Carlisle POV

Era un dia relativamente tranquilo, esme en el jardín con las plantas, jasper y emmett jugando con el wii, rosalie en su habitación leyendo una revista, alice en el shopping y Edward con bella en la casa de esta ultima…si…que tranquilidad.

Yo estaba en mi oficina leyendo el periódico cuando sentí que tocaban la puerta. Baje a atender y vi que era el cartero.

Buenas tardes señor cullen – me saludo el joven muchacho.

Buenas tardes John, ¿Qué me traes hoy?- le pregunte viendo en su mano hartas cartas.

Lo relativo señor- me respondió este.

Aaah… ok- le dije mientras le recibia las cuentas- gracias John

De nada, hasta luego- me dijo mientras lo veía desaparecer en el carro del correo.

Subi nuevamente hasta la oficina y me dedique a revisarlo.

Luego de haber visto las cuentas, que creo que eran de los gastos de las tarjetas de crédito, me pare y trate de marcar correctamente el número de una persona a la cual tendría que dedicarles unas palabritas.

Pi…pi…pi… "hola, hablas con el celular de Alice cullen. Si no te contesto es porque estoy comprando ropa o estoy en una rebaja o estoy con jasper. Por favor deja tu mensaje después de la señal"

Escuche el pitido y dije:

ALICE CULLEN, VEN INMEDIATAMENTE A LA CASA Y SIN PEROS.

Y le colgué.

**Ok chicos… aquí deje el prefacio de la historia… se me ocurrió mientras estaba de vacaciones en el campo y me pregunte qué haría Alice en mi situación… sin shopping ni tiendas…nada… **

**Espero sus review con sus comentarios de si seguirla o no. **

**Besos a todos **

**Konaahcullen **

**p.d: quiero pedir perdón por no actualizar viaje de familia… realmente no estoy con imaginación para esa historia… inclusive he intentado escribir algo coherente, pero no se que realmente pasa. **


	2. la decision

**Summary: **Carlisle ya se arto de las cuentas de Alice y decide por su bien mandarla a un lugar lejos de la civilización para que aprenda lo que significa ahorrar.

DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la queridísima stephanie Meyer. Aunque los fines de semanas ella me presta a Edward es mío… muajaja.

**Capitulo 1 : LA DECISION. **

"_dios de las compras, si existes, has que Carlisle cambie su decisión, porque lo que acabo _

_De ver no me gusta nada de nadita"_

**Alice POV.**

_Rayos! Estoy frita!!_

No sé cómo no lo vi venir… creo que Carlisle recién había tomado la decisión, por eso no lo vi.

Luego de escuchar el mensajito que me dejo deje la mitad de las compras y rápidamente me dirigí al volvo de Edward. Conducí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa.

Carlisle me esperaba mirando por la ventana con una carita que si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría 30 metros bajo tierra.

Subí lentamente sin sacar nada del carro, pues si me veía que había gastado más dinero, más fuerte iba a ser mi castigo.

_Hola papiii- _Lo salude como siempre que hacia algo malo.

MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!!!! ENTRA INMEDIATAMENTE A LA CASA!!- me grito sin mirarme.

Entre y vi que estaban todos sentados en el living, y vi que Edward se estaba aguantando la risa "_que es lo gracioso hermanito?? Acaso te gusta mi sufrimiento y que me reten??"_ le dije mentalmente mientras le hacia una carita de perrito triste (n/a: el termino es perro degollado, pero me pareció que era muy cruel ponerlo … =/ ). Y dirán ustedes que conseguí?? Pues que Edward se riera más fuerte y que Carlisle me mirara con más odio.

Alice… te lo voy a decir lentamente para que lo entiendas… y quiero que después me des una explicación razonable para no hacer lo que estoy pensando hacer- me dijo Carlisle mientras se sentaba al lado de esme, quien lo estaba tratando de tranquilizar. "donde habrá quedado el Carlisle amoroso y comprensivo??" me pregunte mentalmente.

Se fue con todo el dinero que has gastado- me dijo Edward más sereno respondiendo a mi pregunta mental.

Ok… quiero – saber- que – hiciste- con – todo- MI – DINERO!!- me dijo lentamente mientras que lo veía poniéndose rojo…¿los vampiros se pueden poner rojos? Creo que no.

Eee… bueno, había una oferta en una tienda y yo casualmente tenia tu tarjeta de crédito en mi billetera, NO SE COMO LLEGO TU TARJETA A MI BILLETERA LO JURO!, y bueno pues creoquecompretodalatienda- le dije rápidamente la ultima parte.

ALICE!!!!!!!- ME GRITO CARLISLE- sabes cuanto dinero has gastado????.

Eeee…..creo- le dije lo mas suave que pude.

15.000 dólares en una TARDE! Es mucho alice, te he aguantado muchas cosas, pero ahora las cosas van a cambiar. Si no aprendes por las buenas, vas a aprender por las malas- me dijo Carlisle.

De repente tuve una visión: _me veía a mi ordeñando una vaca???...RAYOS!_

NO CARLISLE, POR FAVOR, NO ME MANDES AL CAMPO, TE JURO QUE NO VUELVO A GASTAR TANTO DINERO PERO NO ME MANDES AL CAMPO PLISS!- le dije poniendo mi carita made in alice.

La decisión ya esta tomada. Te vas hoy!- me dijo Carlisle sin mirarme- y mejor que vayas ordenando tus cosas.

NO!!!! Es que ya no me quieres?- le pregunte.

Hija, yo te amo, por eso estoy haciendo esto. Tienes que aprender lo que significa la palabra ahorrar- me dijo mientras me miraba.

No dije ninguna palabra mas y me diriji a mi recamara, estaba muy triste y enojada, ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer en el campo? Sin tiendas ni nada? Creo que este es mi fin.

No seas tan melodramática Alice – me dijo Edward mientras se asomaba por la puerta de mi habitación.

Edward, ¿ me puedes dejar sola? No tengo ánimos para hablar con nadie.- le dije.

Bueno, tu sabes que Carlisle hace esto por tu bien. Asi que trata de ser comprensiva- me dijo mientras me dejaba sola.

Realmente este es mi fin.

Amor, ¿puedo pasar?- me dijo jasper.

Claro, es a ti a quien justo necesito.- le dije mientras me paraba para darle un beso.

Amor, acabo de hablar con Carlisle y le pregunte si podía ir contigo, tu sabes que sin ti me siento muy deprimido- podría tener a un hombre mejor. Creo que no.

Y que te dijo?- le pregunte esperanzada.

Me dijo que ningún problema- dijo dándome una sonrisa y mandándome olas de felicidad.

Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!- le dije mientras me tiraba encima de él.

De nada amor- dijo dándome un beso.

Empezamos a empacar las cosas lentamente con jazz. Por lo menos ahora no iba a ser muy aburrido el campo si él me acompañaba.

De repente tuve otra visión y no me pude aguantar una carcajada.

******************************************************************************************************************************vida en el campo**************

**Holaa chicas!!! ¿Qué visión habrá tenido alice? O.o **

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejen reviews para ver que tal me está quedando la historia. ^^**

**Besos a todas.**

**Konaahcullen. **


	3. a la chingada

**Edward POV.**

" _a la chingada el autocontrol" _

Pobre alice… realmente me da mucha pena… oigan! Se lo que están pensando ok, Si tengo corazón... pero tal vez ella si se lo merezca… claro, haberse gastado 15.000 dólares en una tarde es mucho. Espero que Carlisle no se de cuenta de los gastos telefónicos porque o sino…

EDWARD VEN A ACA INMEDIATAMENTE!- me grito Carlisle

_Rayos! Ahora si estoy frito._

Si Carlisle? Me llamabas?- le dije procurando decirlo suavemente.

ME PODRIAS EXPLICAR CON TUS PALABRAS PORQUE LA DEUDA DE TELEFONO ES TAN ALTA??- me dijo Carlisle realmente enojado.

Eeeeeeeeehhh… no se me ocurre como explicártelo- le dije mientras me acercaba mas a la puerta.

QUEDATE QUIETO JOVENCITO, QUE TU Y YO VAMOS A CHARLAR!- me dijo.

o.o

eee—staa bi-ien Carlisle- le dijo fallando con la voz.

Ok, mira, sabes cuantos gastos salió en la cuenta estos últimos meses?- me dijo tratando de tranquilizarce

He.. no?- le dije.

MAS DE 20.000 DOLARES! COMO TANTO EDWARD, PRIMERO ES TU HERMANA Y LUEGO TU! QUE ACASO QUIEREN QUE ME DE UN INFARTO!- me dijo recuperando todo el enojo que había dejado atrás.

Heee puedo explicarlo- le dije con las manos arriba, como si me estuvieran arrestando.

No hay nada que explicar, te vas con tu hermana al campo también… y sin tu celular!-me dijo enojado.

NOO!!! CARLISLE NO! COMO LLAMARE A BELLA? PORFAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO!- le dije arrodillándome.

Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de gastar 20.000 dólares en llamadas que perfectamente podrías haber hecho en un teléfono público- me dijo.

_Jajajajaa como te quedo esa hermanito… creo que yo no voy a hacer la única en el campo… muajajaja- _Me dijo mentalmente Alice.

Arg maldita Alice…

Ve tu también a empacar tus cosas- me dijo y yo Salí calladito de la oficina.

Marque el numero de bella para contarle.

Pi…pi…pi… "eeeh hola, hablas al teléfono de bella, si no te contesto es porque… emm estoy, emm ocupada, o estoy con Edward. (suspiro) aa oh en que estaba.. aaah… deja tu mensaje o llamame a la casa, besos"

Amor… soy Edward (si que ilógico acaso bella tiene a mas amores?) arg maldita conciencia, aah, sorry por eso, bueno te estaba llamando para contarte una muy mala noticia… hemm digamos que Carlisle reviso la cuenta del teléfono y…"

Tu mensaje es muy largo- me dijo la contestadora!

Que!! Como que largo… arg maldito aparato, algún dia te destruiré.

Pesque las llaves del volvo y me dirigi a la casa de bella.

Toque tres veces hasta que me habrio bella en… babydoll… omg!. Me va dar un infarto.

Oh.. hola Edward- me dijo mientras habría mas la puerta..

Grrrr.. fue mi respuesta. Mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la llevaba a su habitación.

Ed..- me dijo mientras se apretaba mas en mi

Bella, acaso me quieres dar un infarto vistiéndote asi?- le dije con la voz ronca.

n-no edd-dward – me respondió entre jadeos.

_A la chingada mi auto control, Edward tiene hambre… Edward comer bella…" _ok hasta mis pensamientos eran de cavernícolas. "no Edward, acuérdate de tu promesa" me decía mi otra conciencia.

Bella, no sabes lo que me haces vistiéndote asi- le dije mientras me levantaba de su cama

Ohh.. lo siento Edward- me dijo apenada.

No amor, lo siento yo por reaccionar asi- le dije mientras le daba un beso.

Eee amor, hay algo que necesito contarte- le dije mientras me sentaba en su sillón individual.

Espero que se lo tome bien o este será mi fin.

**Ok, chicas, pequeño el capi, pero respondiendo… gracias a los reviews que me dejaron… espero que otras personas puedan leer mi historia… háganle auspicio a la historia chicas…^^**

**Este capi va dedicado a: mesiasdelsilencio****, michi_nolet…y a mi gran amiga karicu-de-cullen… que gracias a ella pude subir el capitulo pasado… **

**Besos a todas y no olviden dejar un review en ese botoncito verde sexi que hay allí. Konaahcullen**


	4. borrachera?

**CAPITULO 4: borachera?**

"_creo que alcohólicos anónimos va a tener un nuevo miembro"_

**Edward POV**

_Bella, no sabes lo que me haces vistiéndote asi- le dije mientras me levantaba de su cama_

_Ohh.. lo siento Edward- me dijo apenada._

_No amor, lo siento yo por reaccionar asi- le dije mientras le daba un beso._

_Eee amor, hay algo que necesito contarte- le dije mientras me sentaba en su sillón individual._

_Espero que se lo tome bien o este será mi fin._

Bella, hay algo que necesito que sepas- le dije mientras miraba al suelo como un niño pequeño

Si amor, dime- me dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en la cama.

He… no se como decirte asi que solamente te lo dire- suspire, aunque fuera innecesario- me voy al campo.

Que??!! Edward, no te vayas por favor! Prometiste nunca dejarme sola y ahora te vas, que acaso ya no me amas?!- me dijo mirándome con su carita de corderito.

Quee? No, bella, me voy porque Carlisle me mando, es que con alice gastamos mas de 20.000 dolares entre los dos, ella 15.000 en las tiendas y yo 20.000 en las llamadas, y Carlisle se enojo mucho y por eso me voy… como piensas que no te amo bella, tu eres mi sol, sin ti no puedo vivir- le dije arrodillado al frente de ella.

Aaah eso cambia las cosas, no sabes el susto que me diste- me dijo mientras me miraba y suspiraba de alivio.

Si amor, bueno, te venia a decir eso nomas… espero que puedas sobrevivir sin mi- esa última parte la dije en medio broma y medio cierto.

Espera, tu dijiste que Carlisle te manda al campo porque gastaste 20.000 dolares en llamadas?- me pregunto bella- llamadas que eran para mi no?

Eeeeeeeh… si?- le dije.

Entonces no crees que debería hablar yo con Carlisle, porque al final las llamadas eran para saber cómo estaba yo- me dijo bella- asi tu no tendrías que tener el castigo.

No, bella amor, fui yo el que te llamo, tu no tienes la culpa, ahora lo que se me va a hacer difícil es separarme de ti- le dije mientras me paraba para besarla.

Estuvimos varios minutos asi, sin decirnos nada, pero bella parecía pensativa.

Amor dime que piensas?- le dije mirándola

Ya se!! Se me ocurrió algo muy genial- me dijo mientras me abrazaba- tienes que llevarme a tu casa ahora, necesito hablar con Carlisle.

Ok- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y nos dirigíamos al volvo sin esperar ni un minuto.

Eeeh Edward… me podrías dejar cambiarme primero? No creo que Carlisle se sienta como viéndome vestida asi- me dijo mientras se ponía toda colorada.

O rayos se me había olvidado, si amor sube a cambiarte- le dije mientras ella corria a su habitación y yo me dedicaba a pasear.

Me dirigí a la cocina y me puse a registrar las cosas… bueno, ok, soy metiche y qué!

Abri la puerta del refrigerador y me puse a inspeccionar lo que había allí.

Que será esto?- me pregunte mientras tomaba una lata color rojo sangre. (ok ok, Edward es cavernícola todavía, o. o me acorde de E.T)

Abri la lata y sentí su aroma… olia bien, pesque la lata y me la bebi. Que rico.

_Luego de 5 latas mas _

. , doonde ta miii belliiitaaa- decía, ni yo mismo me reconocia.

Hay dios no- dijieron las bellas que habían allí.

Belllaaaaa porrqeee hay taaaaaaaantaaaaaaaaas coomooo tuuuuuuuu??????- le dije mientras me levantaba de la silla.

Edward? Estas borracho!- me dijo sorprendiéndose.

Y no me podrriiiiiiia sentiiir mejoooooooooor- le decía mientras la abrazaba y le daba besos por todos lados.

Ok, Edward pasame las llaves del volvo- me dijo bella seria.

Nooooooooo. Si esssstoy bb-b-bien- le dije mientras me sentaba, ya que me había mareado.

Edward pasame las llaves del volvo AHORA!- me gritoo la ultima parte.

Ok ok.. tuu gnaas- le decía mientras le entregaba las llaves

Ahora, vamos rápido a tu auto- me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me colocaba casi encima de ella.

Llegamos al auto y ella empezó a conducir como abuelita.

Bellaa, po-podriaasss condushirr mash rapidoo- le decía.

Yo conduzco como quiero Edward- me dijo enojada.

Aaah que ereesh aguafiestash- le dije mientras me estiraba en el asiento del copiloto.

No se cuanto tiempo nos demoramos en llegar hasta que al final visualice la casa… Oigan, espereenn porque hay dos casas?

Ya llegaaaaaamoooooooss- griteee

Edward calmate- me pedia bella.

Claaaarroo amoorcitooo, por tiii cualquiiierr cosaaa- le dije mientras la abrazaba- tuuu sabesss quee te amoo no??

Si amor, yo también te amo- me dijo bella.

Empezamos a caminar hasta la entrada cuando un emmett llegaba tranquilamente.

Emmett ayudame con tu hermano- le decía bella.

Que paso bella?- le preguntaba emmett mientras me tomaba por el otro brazo.

Eemmiiii tuuu shabeesh quee tee quierooo mushooo?- le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Esta ebrio?- le pregunto emmett mientras se aguantaba la risa.

Si.. creo, los vampiros se pueden embriagar?- le pregunto bella a emmett.

No lo se bella, pero viendo a Edward creo que si- le dijo mientras se reia.

Llegamos a la sala y me estiraron en el sofá mientra que Carlisle llegaba.

Pero que rayos le paso a Edward?- pregunto un Carlisle preocupado.

Carrliiisssleeee…. Teee quieeeroo mushoo… loo sabeshh no?- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Esta borracho?- le pregunto Carlisle a bella.

Creo que si, cuando llegue a la cocina Edward tenia 5 latas de duff en frente de el y hablaba puras estupideces- le dijo bella mientras trataba de explicarle a Carlisle mi estado.

Bueno, creo que tenemos que dejar que descanse, para asi se le pase la borrachera.

Si creo- le dijo bella.

Oie Carlisle, hay algo que debo preguntarte- le dijo bella mientras se ponía delante de el.

Si bella, dime- le dijo Carlisle amoroso

Quería saber si yo también puedo ir al campo con Edward, pues por mi culpa el va a tener que ir- le dijo a Carlisle tranquilamente

Espero que le diga que si.

**Hello chicas… aquí les dejo el 4 capitulo… espero que lo disfruten. Por lo menos a mi me dio mucha risa escribirlo. **

**Gracias a todas por el apoyo que me han dado a :**

**michi_nolet :** gracias querida por tu apoyo incondicional… y como no dedicarte este capitulo a ti, creo que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas.

**Neblí_y_Pame :** se que recién se están integrando a la historia, y espero que sea de su agrado.

A vale!: aunque no tengas una cuenta aquí en fanfiction, igual te quiero dar las gracias por tu review.

A mi eterna amiga karicu-de-cullen, porque solamente es una gran amiga.

A mesiasdelsilencio

Y a mi prima barbara, que gracias a ella y su familia por llevarme de paseo al campo se me ocurrió esta fantástica historia…

Besos a todas.. y acuérdense de apretar ese sexi botoncito verde que esta allí.

konaahcullen


	5. plan maquiavelico

**Capitulo 5 : plan maquiavélico **

**Bella POV**

Ok… yo se que es mi culpa que Carlisle mandara a Edward al campo, asi que tenia que hacer algo…asi que se me ocurrió pedirle a Carlisle que me dejara ir con mi Eddy… PORFA no piensen en el sobrenombre que le puse a Edward o sino me va a matar!!!

Bueno Carlisle di algo- le dije impaciente mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

Bu-ueno bella, es que así está la cosa, yo mando a Edward al campo porque esta castigado, eso significa que cero visitas y cero llamadas ok. Entonces dime tu… seria un castigo si tu fueras?- me pregunto Carlisle mirándome. De lejos se escucho un bufido. Claro, de quien será? ¬¬

He no?-le dije mirándolo

Vez, ese es el punto al cual yo quería llegar- me dijo sonriendo.

Pero Carlisle, como jasper si va a ir con alice?- le dijo Edward reprochándolo.

Quien dijo que jasper va a ir?- dijo Carlisle empezando a ponerse rojo…¿se pueden poner rojos los vampiros?

De repente se escucho un golpe.

Allie porque me golpeaste?-grito jasper adolorido.

Eres un mentiroso, me dijiste que Carlisle te había dejado ir!!- le grito Alice.

Pe-pero amor- dijo jasper.

Pero amor nada, fuera de la pieza!- le grito Alice mientras lo empujaba.

Pe-pero al-lice est-toy des-snudo –le dijo jasper rogándole.

Pues pidele ropa prestada a Edward!- le grito alice devuelta.y se escucho una puerta asotada.

JAPER!!!- grito Carlisle. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado- VEN ACA INMEDIATAMENTE!

Si Carlisle?- pregunto sereno jasper.

Como que tu también vas a ir al campo con alice?- le pregunto mas calmado Carlisle. ¿Por qué será? (cofcofjaspercofcof)

Pu-pues le dije eso pa-para tranquilizarla, estaba muy alterada- le dijo jasper mientras miraba a Edward con odio, mientras que este ultimo se estaba riendo.

Bueno, les digo altiro a los CUATRO- grito Carlisle la ultima parte- ninguno de ustedes dos- nos señalo a mi y a jasper- van a ir al campo con los chicos, es un castigo y nada mas que un castigo.

Pero Carlisle- le dijo Edward.

Pero Carlisle nada, ya escuchaste Edward, ahora lleva a bella a su casa- le dijo mientras miraba a jasper.

Y tú jovencito, esperemos que se vayan ellos para decirte unas cuantas palabras- le dijo.

Edward me llevo rápidamente al volvo mientras venía hablando cosas sin sentido.

Edward, tranquilo, ya se me va a ocurrir algo- le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso.

Lo se amor, pero es que yo tenia todas mis esperanzas a que Carlisle te dijiera que si- me dijo bajando la cabeza.

EDWARD LEVANTA LA CABEZA!!- le grite, ya que el venia conduciendo.

Ohh discúlpame bella, por favor- me dijo Edward arrepentido.

Ya amor, si no es para tanto- le dije mientras le tomaba la mano.

Llegamos a mi casa y vi que la patrulla de Charlie ya estaba en la acera.

Ya amor, hasta aquí nomas llego yo, a la noche te veo ok- me dijo Edward dándome un beso.

Ok-ok – le dije.

Entre en la casa y estaba Charlie viendo el partido.

Hola bells, como te fue?- me dijo mientras no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla.

Bien papá- le dije mientras cruzaba por la cocina. De repente me acorde de algo.

Oie papa, todavía esta viviendo el tio thomas en el campo?- le pregunte con esperanza.

Hee si creo. Porque?- me pregunto levantando una ceja.

Esque Edward no va a estar en la ciudad y yo como voy a estar aburrida creo que podría ir a su casa- le dije rogando que dijiera que si.

Podría ser. Pero tienes que llamar a tu tio- me dijo mientras yo ya me imaginaba un plan maquiavélico en mi cabeza… muajajaja.

Claro- le dije mientras subia a mi habitación. Por supuesto, Edward ya estaba allí.

Porque te demoraste tanto amor?- me pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Edward, ya se me ocurrió como ir yo también contigo- le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y le contaba mi plan.

Ohh que excelente plan mi vida- me dijo mientras me daba un beso lleno de pasión.

Oie, pero espera un minuto, si alice se entera no te van a dejar ir- me dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la cama.

Claro, pero que podría decirle a Carlisle?- le pregunte.

Bueno, tendríamos que pensar en algo amor- me dijo mientras me besaba.

Que le podríamos decir?

**Bueno chicas, aquí les dejo el 5 capitulo, gracias a todas por sus reviews. **

**A michi_nolet :** gracias por tu review querida… y pues agregame en el msn, el cual esta en mi perfil

**Nebli_y_Pame: ** gracias chicas por sus reviews, como el pasado capitulo se lo dedique a michi, ahora este se los dedico a ustedes.

**A vale!: ** muchas gracias por recomendar mi historia, espero que sea de tu agrado y a tu amiga también.

**A la pazzitah :** yo se que a ti no te gusta tanto la saga de crepúsculo pero gracias Gaby por tu review

**Y a la strangeeers : se que eres nueva, pero muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que sea de tu agrado. **

Y bueno, planteando la pregunta que se hace bella, ¿Qué le podríamos hacer? Espero que ustedes me den alguna idea para yo aplicarla. El que sea la ganadora de la mejor idea le dedico el prox capitulo.

Ok, cuídense y acuérdense de apretar ese sexi botón verde que esta allí.

Besos, konaahcullen.


	6. soluciones

CAPITULO 6: soluciones

Bella POV

"_todo problema positivo tiene una solución… pero si es un problema negativo?_

Porque siempre los planes maquiavélicos tienen que tener un problema?... ahora, que había inventado un super mega fantástico plan voy a tener que modificarlo..

Eddy, en que piensas?- le pregunte a Edward.

En lo mismo que tu amor, pensando en que podríamos hacer para que jasper también vaya- me respondió.

mmm…- de repente me acorde de algo- amor? Las amigas de jasper aun viven en Texas? (N/A no me acuerdo si era en Texas o en otro lado .. asi que si me equivoco mil disculpas)

creo que si amor…- me quedo mirando extrañado- Porque?

AMOR! TENGO LA IDEA PERFECTA!- le grite mientras me tiraba encima de él.

Cual?- ay dios si este vampiro será lento…

Edward, las amigas de jasper viven en el campo cierto?- le dije

Em… si?- me dijo dudando

Y ustedes van a ir a Texas no es cierto?- le dije

Si- me respondió.

Entonces… lo que hay que hacer es decirle a jasper que le diga a Carlisle que el va a ir a ver a sus amigas! – le dije gritando lo ultimo.

Aaahh… es genial amor!- me dijo dándome un beso apasionado- llamare inmediatamente a jasper!

Soy genial! E inteligente!...

JASPER POV

Alieee.. por favor! Dejame entrar- le roge como por decima vez

NO! Me mentiste!- me grito devuelta

Amor, por favor… te lo ruego de rodillas! Dejame entrar- le suplique.

Ella abrió la puerta y yo entre cabizbaja.

Ahora jasper, explicame porque me mentiste de esa manera- me dijo alice enojada.

Es-esque bu-bueno, te veias tan deprimida que quería subirte el animo, y pues , lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirte que también iba contigo al campo- le dije mientras la miraba apenado.

Pero jazz, me hiciste falsas ilusiones, ahora estoy mas que deprimida- me dijo alice mientras me abrazaba.

Mi amor, ya encontrare la forma de ir. No te preocupes- le dije mientras la besaba.

De repente sono mi celular.

"_Sweet home Alabama Where the skies are so blue Sweet home alabama Lord, I'm coming home to you…"_

Bueno?- pregunte.

_Jasper! Soy Edward, necesito que tu y alice vengan de inmediato a la casa de bella… ya se como van a ir con nosotros!_- de repente se escucho un zape.

_ay! Porque me pegaste bella… TONTO! Fui yo la del plan, asi que no te des el crédito! … ya amor! . _

_EEH… jasper… vengan altiro, a BELLA ya se le ocurrió como van a ir …. Contenta amor? … siii Eddy pooh!. _

Y colgó.

Alice, rápido! Hay que ir a la casa de bella- le dije a Alice, mientras me ponía ropa.

Ok- me respondió.

Bajamos sigilosamente la escalera para que Carlisle no nos pillara. Toda la casa estaba oscura, ya que era tarde.

Llegamos a la puerta y de repente todas las luces se prendieron.

Van a algún lado ustedes dos?- nos pregunto Carlisle que estaba sentado en los sillones.

Eeeeh, vamos a ir a cazar! Si, eso!- dijo alice nerviosa…

Carlisle nos miro subjetivamente a los dos- mmm…. Bueno.

Dicho esto alice y yo empezamos a correr lo mas rápido que podíamos.

Llegamos a la casa de bella y nos metimos a su cuarto por la ventana.

Llegamos!- dije- ahora, cual es ese magnifico plan que se te ocurrió bella?

Bueno… tus amigas, esas las que te convirtieron, todavía residen en Texas?- me pregunto bella.

Eeeh.. si- les respondi.

Bueno, da la casualidad de que los chicos van a Texas también- me respondió diciéndome lo obio.

Ya…. Y cual es tu plan?- le pregunte

Bueno… tu le dices a Carlisle de que vas a ir a ver a tus amigas ya que alice no va a estar!- me dijo emocionada.

No es genial!- me pregunto Edward.

Si, bueno, por mi parte esta bien, pero tu bella, como lo vas a hacer para ir también al campo?- le pregunte.

Bueno, también da la casualidad de que el primo de mi papá vive también en Texas y ya tengo su autorización para ir!- me dijo emocionada.

Bella! Es genial! Gracias amiga!- le dijo alice mientras la abrazaba.

De nada ali… ahora, lo único que hay que hacer es coordinarnos para que no sospeche Carlisle- nos dijo bella.

Bueno, nosotros nos vamos en un rato mas… asi que, lo de la coordinación van a tener que verlo ustedes… bella, amor, te estare esperando- le dijo Edward mientras le daba un beso.

Te amo- le dijo bella.

Yo igual- le respondió.

Nos despedimos de bella y nos fuimos a la casa corriendo.

Carlisle ya estaba esperando afuera, al igual con toda la familia, con las maletas de los chicos y yo estaba abrazando a alice.

Carlisle… porfavor, no me mandes allí- le dijo alice haciéndole su carita de perro.

No alice, la decisión ya esta tomada. Esto es por tu bien hija, no lo hago de malo- le dijo a alice, y ella solo pudo asentir.

Bueno aquí tienen dinero en caso de cualquier cosa, Edward… llevate el volvo. Y aquí esta la dirección- le dio a Edward un papel.

Carlisle, si quieres podemos negociar- le sugirió Edward.

No Edward, ustedes se van ahora. Los quiero mucho a ambos- les dijo mientras se despedia con un abrazo.

Amores, los voy a extrañar mucho- les dijo una muy materna esme.

Nosotros también esme- les respondieron ambos.

Hermanito, cuidate y me podrías construir un refugio para aves?- le pregunto emmett a Edward mientras se despedia de él.

Edward solamente bufo.

Alie… te amo mucho- le dije mientras le daba un beso apasionado y cargado de amor.

Yo también te amo mi jazzy – me respondió alice.

Cuídense mucho chicos… - les dijo rosalie.

Después de eso, alice y edwars se subieron al volvo y partieron.

Ahora solo faltaba coordinarnos con bella para poder emprender nuestro viaje.

**Hola! Im coming back! … disculpen la demora, estaba 0 motivada y no se me ocurría nada coherente para escribir. **

**Lo lamento mucho! **

**Bueno, ahora voy a tratar de no quedar tan atrasada con los capis… esque algunas veces nomas me vienen esos flashes de imaginación y todo eso ^^**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews… ustedes son los que me inspiran a escribir. **

**El capi va dedicado a…. (Redoble de tambores)**

**.**

**muchas gracias por la espera chicas y…. acuerdence de dejarme un review **

**besos **

**konaahcullen **


	7. capitulo 7: La llamada

**Summary: **Carlisle ya se harto de las cuentas de Alice y decide por su bien mandarla a un lugar lejos de la civilización para que aprenda lo que significa ahorrar.

DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la queridísima stephanie Meyer. Aunque los fines de semanas ella me presta a Edward es mío… muajaja.

Capitulo 7 : La llamada

BELLA POV:

"_sabes, la vida es maravillosa "_

"_eso es sarcasmo?"_

"_Pues claro! La vida es una mierda, si no, no seria vida"_

Edward ya se había ido con Alice al campo y ahora solo quedaba planear con jasper cuando nos iríamos y sin ser descubiertos por Carlisle.

Baje al primer piso y me encontré con Charlie que estaba desparramado en el sillón viendo un partido de futbol americano.

Char- digo, papá ya has cenado?- le pregunte, ya que yo, después de que Edward me viniera a dejar, subí a mi habitación.

Si bells, no te preocupes- me dijo sin mirarme.

Er… papá, cuando crees que podría ir donde mi tío?- le pregunte con un deje de nerviosismo.

Yo creo que cuando tú quieras, tu sabes que tu tío no tiene mucha vida social, jejeje…- Me dijo riéndose con lo último.

Aps… está bien, Iré a mi habitación, Buenas noches Charlie- Le dije y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Tenía que llamar a jasper.

_Ring, ring, ring _

No sonó ni tres veces y contesto.

Bella- me dijo en un suspiro de alivio- Pense que ya no llamarías.

Jasper, mi papa me dijo que cuando quiera podía viajar, además de que esta muy contento de que Edward no esta, -_claro, si supiera que me voy a juntar con el _dije lo ultimo para mi.

A, ok, entonces cuando yo planifique con maria, te llamo. Vale?- Me dijo en un susurro, esperando que Carlisle no lo escuchara.

Vale, adiós- le dije y colge.

Ahora solo faltaba que el se pusiera de acuerdo y podríamos planear el "escape"

JASPER POV (si, es raro tener un Pov de jasper, pero es necesario)

_Vale, adiós- _ Fue lo ultimo que me dijo bella.

Ahora debía hablar con maria… pero no se que le dire.

Sono tres veces el celular y me contestaron.

Bueno?- me dijieron por la otra línea

Bu-ueno, Ma-maria? – le dije un poco nervioso **si claro, un poco solamente!¬¬ **Porque las conciencias aparecen cuando uno NO LAS LLAMA!

Jasper?- me dijo.

Si, como estas?- le pregunte un poco mas calmado.

Bien! Omg! No me lo puedo creer, en verdad eres tu jasper?- me dijo feliz.

Si, er… maria, crees que podría visitarte unas semanas?- le dije tranquilo.

PUES CLARO!- me medio grito.

Ah… ok, pues entonces nos vemos en una semana, que te parece?- Le dije feliz y asustado a la vez, pues feliz porque voy a estar con alice en una semana y asustado porque no sabia como esta maria ahora, y no sabia si todavía tenia esos planes maquiavélicos de conquistar la raza vampiro.

Vale, hasta entonces!- me dijo y colgó.

Corte más aliviado y me disponía a salir de la habitación cuando alguien me hablo.

Jasper, donde piensas ir?- me dijo emmett.

AH! Me asustaste emmett, tonto! – Le dije.

Ams… ya, menos rodeo, desembucha, donde piensas ir y porque no he recibido aun una invitación para yo también ir?- me dijo con una mirada que si las miradas matasen, yo estaría bajo 5 mts de tierra.

No sabia si decirle o no… porque de seguro le iria a decir a Carlisle. Y adiós plan para ir con Edward y alice.

¿Qué hago?

Hola mis niñas queridas! Aquí estoy subiendo un nuevo capi… sé que es un poco cortito, pero por lo menos lo subí no?

Bueno, les mando un beso a todas! Y acuérdense de dejar un review con tomatazos, pastelazos o solamente un Me gusta: D!

Besos.

Konaahcullen


	8. Jasper jazmine?

**Capitulo 8: Jasper/ Jazmin? **

"_La maldad y diversión tiene nombre y apellido…..Emmett cullen"_

JASPER POV:

Aun tenia esa duda de si decirle a emmett que iría a juntarme con alice o no.

Emmett! Eh…bueno, tu sabes que…bueno, esto es… - No sabia que decirle.

Jasper, se claro por favor… dime que estas planeando- Me dijo serio.

Y si no te quiero decir?- le dije desafiándolo.

Bueno, en ese caso no me dejas mas opción- y después de eso no supe nada mas de mi.

Desperté algo mareado y con dolor de cabeza (Los vampiros podemos tener dolor de cabeza?) y vi que estaba en un cuarto oscuro ¿Amarrado? Pero que mierd…

Emmett!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Si jazzy?- me dijo asechándome.

Suéltame de una maldita vez!- le grite .

No hasta que desembuches (N/T: En mi país, desembuchar es como decir lo que era secreto o algo asi, No se si en sus países es igual)- Me dijo alumbrándome con una lámpara y vi que estaba vestido con traje.

Emmett no seas infantil, así que suéltame ya!- Le seguí diciendo.

Dime primero- me dijo en su actitud negativa.

Ok, ok tu ganas… - y le comencé a contar el plan que teníamos con bella de irnos a juntar con los chicos.

Le dirás a papá?- le pregunte mirándolo con la cara de Alice cuando quiere algo.

Bueno mmm… con una sola condición no le digo- me dijo mirándome con los brazos cruzados.

CUAL! Cualquier cosa emmett, pero por favor no se lo digas a papá- le dije rogándole.

Bueno…- me dijo y me miro con esa sonrisa malvada. Este es mi fin.

-MAS TARDE-

Baila jazmín baila! , Muévete ¡ uh- Empezó a molestar emmett mientras yo utilizaba un horrible vestido todo maquillado de mujer.

Este es el peor castigo que podría recibir- le dije mientras tenia que bailar mientras el tonto de mi hermano me grababa.

Pero jazmín! Que te dije de esa actitud. Empieza a mover tu cuerpo nomas!- Me decía emmett.

Arg! Maldito emmett! Me decía en mi interior, pero por lo menos valdría la pena.

Bueno, ya te aburriste?- le dije mientras emmett no se paraba de reír.

Si , creo que ya es suficiente diversión, pero no te preocupes, aunque no ubieras hecho este baile, igual no le hubiera dicho a papa- me dijo tranquilamente…¡¿Qué? !

¿QUE? EMMET! TU MALDITO…- no termine ni decirle cuando se fue corriendo.

Me las pagara, algún día, lo hará, dije en mi pensamiento mientras iba con la maleta ya lista al auto. Aun tendría que encontrarme con bella para ir a nuestro viaje. Espero que no nos pase ningún inconveniente en el camino.

ALICE POV

Ya llegamos?- Le pregunte a Edward por undécima vez.

ALICE! Te he dicho que no! Aun falta, y te rogaría que permanecieras callada por 5 minutos por favor!- Me dijo Edward harto.

-5 minutos después-

Edward permanecía callado y yo aun estaba callada. Y no soporte más!

Ya llegamos?- le pregunte de nuevo a Edward.

AH! Alice!...tu pequeña…- no termino la frase porque di un grito.

AH! Mira Edward, ya llegamos! Al fin!- le dije y sin esperar que el parara el auto salte de él y me baje… y por consecuencia, me caí

ALICE! Estas bien?- Me dijo Edward preocupado.

Si, si …ya apresúrate! – le dije mientras me paraba fuera de la casa.

Llegamos y tocamos la puerta. Nos abrió una señora que parecía ser pesada, pero tal vez era solo la apariencia.

Bienvenidos, creo que ustedes son los hijos de Carlisle. Mi nombre es Roxanne y voy a ser su nana, ya que el doctor no se encuentra, y no volverá hasta la vuelta de vacaciones- Nos dijo la señora terrorífica.

Ahora donde nos había metido Carlisle!

**Hola! Disculpen por la demora, pero ahora creo que podre actualizar más. Ya soy libre de las garras del colegio. **

**Al fin Salí de 3º medio! Ahora solo me queda mi último año en la enseñanza media y adiós colegio, hola universidad :D! **

**Me gustaría saber que pasa por sus cabecitas y quisiera saber si tienen ideas para seguir el fanfic :D , además, me gustaría saber que piensan estudiar a futuro o lo que ya están estudiando :D **

**Un beso a todas…. Konaahcullen **


End file.
